1. Technical Field
The claimed invention is related to genetic technology, particularly involving the process of genetic material and chromosomal modification and manipulation.
2. Description of Related Art
Known methods exist for DNA manipulation, but the current methods have inherent limitations. Non-specific irradiation techniques such as those disclosed by Vorobjev et al are distinguishable due to lack of precision and high mutagenic effect.
These techniques have a number of challenges including difficulties to control and access target chromosomes, as well as the inability to repair or remove defective chromosomes. As a consequence, alternate approaches to genetic material micromanipulation are desirable.